The Story of a Baratheon Prince
by jannah1200
Summary: if Cersei didn't abort the child Robert and Cersei conceived early in their marriage giving birth to a true born heir. Meet Prince Rennothy of houses Lannister and Baratheon heir to the Iron Throne


**_AN: If the child Cersei had aborted wasn't aborted and was born alive and well…_**

It was the 12th month of 284 AC the Crown Prince to the iron throne was born, Rennothy Baratheon. This was Cersei's first child and the son of that fop and drunkard King Robert she could see it this child's hair was jet-black and this baby was rather big though still a beauty. She remembered 8 months back she was going to kill this child before it could even be born until she realized this child is as much as hers as it is Robert's. Cersei thought maybe this child could be her second chance with Robert. Robert saw this child as his little happiness of this marriage he knew this child to grow into a strong king. He would take him hunting and make sure the boy had top of the notch training in sword fighting and in the battlefield. "What should we name him?" Cersei asked. "Ha, I haven't even thought about that" Robert truthfully responded. "Well I was thinking of girl names but I had Lennart or Roydon as boy names," Cersei suggested. "Or maybe Rennothy?" said Robert. "I like that name" Cersei replied, "Rennothy it is then!" Robert agreed whilst chuckling and looking down at the babe then whispering "little Rennothy Baratheon…"

Though Cersei's wish of being happier did not last he was still a fop and a drunkard. Their marriage still scarred and their first born couldn't bondage or heal the wound. The only thing that cheered Cersei up was her brother Jaime Lannister he helped her have a son that was a true Lannister Joffrey her 'golden prince'. Though not the crown prince or her first born she was doting over Joffrey so much Rennothy felt unimportant to her.

Robert, however, kept his promise when Rennothy was young he would play and frisk along with him in the gardens of the red keep. He also made sure he was trained well with a sword and as Rennothy grew into a tall, lithe and strapping boy full of energy and confidence. For this would be his first hunting trip with his father.

 _~294 AC at the Kingswood~_

The weather was just right not to hot and certainly not cold the sun shined bright though was masked by the vast trees of the Kingswood Rennothy was but a boy of ten and he would be hunting for the first time. Though it didn't feel like it…his father would also tell him everything there was to know hunting from the best techniques to the best weapons to use. Rennothy was carefully browsing through the woods to find a suitable prey until he found a massive stag with a dark brown coat and huge antlers it was a very buff buck. "Perfect" whispered Rennothy "I call that one" Rennothy said smugly. "Are you sure Ren? That's one of the hugest stags I've seen in my life" admitted Robert. Rennothy looked back at his father he was not the Herculean warrior king he was when Rennothy was young he had grown a beard hiding his multiple chins and became a fat king who mostly stunk of wine. Rennothy then reassured his father's concerns smirking and saying "it shouldn't be that hard". "Alright boy, but remember to-" Robert was interrupted by the yelp of a giant stag being mangled by a hunting spear. "Bull's-eye!" shouted the thrilled Rennothy. "Well I'll be damned," said a very impressed Robert. "Hehe, I knew it wouldn't be hard I would like this one's head mounted above my fireplace." Rennothy smugly ordered a servant while snickering. Rennothy returned with 6 stags that day and his father favoritism. This is when his brother's jealousy took a toll. Robert couldn't stop bragging about that hunting trip to his family and friends. Joffrey seemed unimportant to his father. Joffrey was mousy and scrawny compared to his hunky older brother. Though Joffrey was always told by his mother he was much more handsome and a better prince that his 'ruffian' brother. Joffrey was feeling how Rennothy felt for 8 years. Joffrey became competitive with his brother always wanted to spar and being cast down. Joffrey usually put all his anger out on weaker things and enjoyed it. He even sometimes dreamed of killing Rennothy.

And over the years Rennothy continued to grow into an ambitious and extremely courageous young man he began to look like Robert did when he was young. Rennothy has a mop of jet-black wavy hair and sapphire blue eyes like the sapphire isle itself. He was taller that Joffrey and around six feet tall and still growing he was healthy and robust for his age. Though like most Baratheons he was quick-tempered. Rennothy like his dad was passionate and extroverted. One flaw Rennothy had was he was sometimes seen as a bully. He was aggressive and domineering and sometimes comments lewd acts this worried people causing them to think he would be a poor king. He rebelled against his mother. He was angry at her and resentful for being downtrodden by her during his childhood. Though he was kind to his younger siblings he detested his mother and his brother wanting to be nothing like them. He also was good friends with the Hand of the King Jon Arryn he thought of him like a grandfather, however, Jon Arryn had recently died and his father was planning on going to The North to make Ned Stark hand of the king. Rennothy had always wanted to go somewhere other King's Landing. He thought it would be fun to meet the Stark children and talk to kids his age. He also wanted to see the Northern culture and how it compared to southern culture or who Ned Stark was and see if he anything like his dad to be truthful he hoped he wasn't and hoped he was like Jon Arryn because everyone knows being hand of the king means ruling the kingdom while the king sits on the throne and just enjoy the title of being called 'The King of the Seven Kingdoms'


End file.
